ça me fait une belle jambe!
by gabriellelioncourt
Summary: Mais que vois-je? un deuxième chap!Délire, humour noir et jeux de mots pourris sur tsubasa. Spoiler sous-entendus après tome 16! En gros vous pouvez lire mais vous comprendrez pas si vous n'avez pas lu après le tome 16
1. Chapter 1

**Fye** : tu es sur de ce que tu dis Kuro-pu ?

**Kuro** : Bien sur que je suis sur pour qui tu me prends ?

**Fye** : Mouais.

**Kuro** : J'en mettrais mon bras à couper !

**Fye** : Laisse-moi jeter un œil alors.

**Shaolan**°_donne le plan à Fye et lui explique_° : Si nos calculs sont bons, la plume de la princesse devrait se trouver dans cette caverne.

**Fye** : Ou ça ? Je vois mal.

**Shaolan** °_montre à Fye_° : Ici.

**Fye** : Ah oui.

**Shaolan** °_sourit à la caméra_° : Et oui : J'ai l'œil.

**Kuro** ° _se lève_° : Bon on y vas ! J'ai envie de massacrer ces enfoirés…

**Fye** : A tour de bras.

**Kuro** : Hein ?

**Fye** : Non rien. °_se lève_° Attendez, je mets mon manteau, le vent empire (vampire). °_cherche_° Qui s'est amusé à planquer mon manteau ?

**Kuro** °_sourire sadique_° : Pas moi.

**Fye**: Ouais c'est ça mon œil.

**Sakura** ° _se pointe_° : Pourquoi Shaolan-kun bave-t-il ?

**Shaolan** ° _essuie son menton_° : Mais pour rien du tout princesse ! Je vais ranger les plans dans mon sac !

**Kuro** °_sort_° : Bon j'y vais ! Tu viens gamin.

**Shaolan** : Une minute Kurogane-san, je finis de ranger.

**Fye** : C'est vrai quoi Kurorin, Shaolan ne peut pas se couper en deux !

**Shaolan** °_sourire de sociopathe en phase terminale_° : Que tu crois…

**Fye** : Hein ?

**Shaolan** °_replonge le nez dans son sac_° : Non rien.

**Fye** : Sakura-chan, tu reste avec Mokona le temps qu'on revienne °_ferme la porte_°

**Sakura**_** °**__toute seule°_ : ça me fait une belle jambe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : toutes ces charmantes personnes excepté les vendeurs appartiennent aux Clamp…

NDA : Cette chose lamentable que e n'oserais même pas appeler « fanfic » était censé devenir un dojinshi à la base (comme le premier chapitre d'ailleurs)… sauf que celle qui devait le dessiner ne m'a jamais recontactée ( et je suis une vieille merde en dessin) donc voila je l'ai fait en fic même si ça rend moins bien !

**Fye** °_sautille comme un chien devant son susucre_° - Kuroriiiin regarde ça !

**Kuro** : M'en fous.

**Fye** : Mais siiii.

Kurogane se retint de balancer son poing dans la tronche de ce magicien déphasé, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'accompagner au salon de l'immobilier ? Et c'était quoi ces inventions bizarres que les gens de ce monde fabriquait ? C'était vraiment consternant.

**Fye** : Nyaaaa ! C'est quoi ?

**Kuro** : c'est marqué dessus abruti.

**Fye** : pho-to-co-pieuse. Ça sert à quoi ?

**Kuro** : Sais pas et m'en fous.

**Fye** : Méchant Kurorin.

Un vendeur se pointe, sourire Colgate bien en place.

**Vendeur** : Je vais vous faire une démonstration !

Il sort un papier sous les yeux émerveillés de Fye et le photocopie.

**Fye **°_mode pigeon on_° : C'est géant !

**Vendeur **°_content d'avoir trouvé une innocente créature à soudoyer_° : N'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'en ai plus en stock, une bande de mangakas vient de tout m'acheter !

**Kuro** : Des mangas…quoi ?

**Vendeur **: Des mangakas, Clams… Clamp… Enfin un nom comme ça je crois.

**Fye** °_déçu de pas avoir son nouveau jouet_° : C'est trop bête…

**Kuro** : Qu'est ce que t'en aurais fais de toute façon…

**Fye**: Et on peut copier des gens avec ?

**Vendeur **° _fait un pas en arrière_° : Plait-il ?

Kurogane saisit Fye et le transporte comme un vulgaire sac loin du stand tandis que le vendeur part se planquer.

**Fye** °_gigote_° : Kuroriiin je discutais avec le monsieur ! Tu n'as aucun savoir-vivre !

**Kuro** : Tu vas nous faire repérer à poser des questions bizarres. « copier des gens » ! Non mais n'importe quoi !

Le ninja reposa Fye sur le sol.

**Fye **: regarde Kuro-chan ! Sakura-chan et Shaolan sont là !

**Sakura** : Fye-san, Kurogane-san ! On vous cherchait ! Vous avez vu des choses intéressantes ?

**Fye** : Plein !

**Shaolan** °_bouffe_°

**Fye** : Tu manges quoi Shaolan ?

**Shaolan **°_bouffe_°

Fye tire sur le gobelet que tiens Shaolan et sur lequel on peut lire « knakki ball ».

**Shaolan** : Grrrrrrr…

Fye part se planquer derrière Kurogane.

**Kuro **: Vous avez trouvé ça où ?

**Sakura** : Dans un stand un peu plus loin, il en est à sa douzième boite…

**Kuro**: Mais ya vraiment personne de normal dans ce groupe…

**Mokona** ° _sort du sac de Sakura_° : Siii Mokona est normal !

**Kuro** °_part sangloter au stand mouchoir_°

**Shaolan **°_bouffe_°

**Sakura** ° _va voir Fye qui est grimpé dans une grosse boite_° Qu'est ce que c'est Fye-san ?

**Fye** : Un congélateur Sakura-chan, c'est trop géant !

**Sakura** :…

Une vendeuse à l'affut arrive.

**Vendeuse **°_regard bizarre en direction de l'abruti scouatteur de congelo_° : Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?

**Fye** : Oui, vous avez les même pour deux personnes?

**Vendeuse** °_court loin_°

**Shaolan** °_lèche le fond de son gobelet à la recherche d'une ball_°

**Fye** °_dans le fond du congelo°_: Les gens de ce monde sont vraiment trop étranges…

**Sakura** : Mais Fye-san, vous vouliez vraiment mettre des gens là dedans ?

**Fye** °_sourire niais_° : Mais non voyons Sakura-chan, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas un sociopathe schizophrène fétichiste qui congèle les gens °_sors un mètre et prend les dimensions du congélateur°_

**Sakura** °_mode cerveau off_° : Bien sur que non Fye-san, nous vous faisons confiance.

**Fye** : Evidemment.

**Sakura** : Je sais très bien que Fye-san est gentil et qu'il ne nous ferait jamais de mal.

**Fye** : merci Sakura-chan.

**Sakura** : Shaolan non plus d'ailleurs.

**Fye** : Tu es tellement perspicace Sakura-chan.

**Kuro** °_revient en pleine forme_° : J'en ai marre on se barre d'ici ! Et toi sors de là tout de suite avant que la vendeuse n'appelle la sécurité.

**Fye** °_sort_° : Dommage ça me plaisait bien.

**Shaolan** °_en crise de manque de knakki_°

**Sakura** °_part acheter une jambe de bois_°

**Kuro** ° _chiale_° : j'en peux pluuus de ce groupe de tordus.

**Fye **: Mais pleure paaaas Kuropuuu ! °_mode câlin on_°

**Kuro **: Raaaa dégage.

**Shaolan** °_regarde Fye puis son bol de Knakki vide puis encore Fye_°

**Fye** °_flippe_° : Kurooooooo °_part rejoindre les autres_°

**Sakura** °_revient avec une jambe de bois_°: C'est dommage que l'on parte si vite, je serais bien rester encore un peu.

**Kuro** : On a pas le temps ! Il faut trouver les plumes de ce monde, plus vite on les aura et plus vite je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Marre de vos tronches de dégénérés.

**Mokona** °_dans le sac_° : Mokona sait où elles sont !

**Fye** °_S'accroche à Kuro_° : Kurooo ! Shaolan est devenu fou !

**Kuro** : Arrêtes de raconter des conneries et lâche-moi !

**Sakura** : C'est vrai Fye-san, Shaolan ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

**Fye** °_s'arrête et réfléchit_° : Vous devez avoir raison. On va où maintenant ?

**Kuro** : Chercher les plumes.

**Fye** : Elles sont où ?

**Kuro** : Au Lido.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Ralala qu'est-ce que j'ai été écrire encore…

Mici pour vos reviews XD


End file.
